


Corporeal Genocide

by C0mpr3h3n51b13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Science, Eeeeeeeevil chara, Gen, Genocide Route, Hacking, Papyrus is a cinnamon bun, cup noodles - freeform, mall, mute chara, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0mpr3h3n51b13/pseuds/C0mpr3h3n51b13
Summary: Alphys is just a normal Asian woman working as a lab assistant under big shot scientist Dr. Gaster. When her girlfriend, Undyne, is quarantined inside Ebott Mall with a biological weapon and a potentially genocidal child, Alphys must take charge to make sure everyone gets out okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alphys figures out that she is in for a *very* bad time.

“Terrorists have detonated a unknown biological weapon under Ebott Mall. Police are quarantining the area, potentially trapping hundreds of civilians inside the mall. Remain in your homes for the time being, and make sure all entrance points are secure. I repeat, lock your doors and windows…” The news anchor ordered, his handsome face contorted into a grim expression. A perfectly normal human being, Alphys, gaped at the screen, speechless. She had a cup of ice cold lemonade clenched in her manicured hand. Alphys hastily rushed to the doors and windows of her small flat, locking every single one. She shuddered as she imagined some faceless intruder pounding at her door, banging against it with all their might... All Alphys could afford was flimsy doors, as being a research assistant to the big shot scientist Dr. Gaster surprisingly did not pay very well. Once she was married to her fianc é, a badass police officer named Undyne, maybe both of them could pool their money for a nicer house, with a laboratory and a swimming pool for Undyne. Wait. Wasn’t she forgetting something? Undyne. Undyne was at the mall! Alphys dropped her glass, watching it shatter into a million molecules of dust on her stained carpet. She whipped out her pink, glittery phone in a flash, opening her messages from Undyne.

 

ALPHYS: babe r u okay?

StrongFish91: I’m fine, you little worry wart. 

ALPHYS: OMG you had me soooooo worried!!!!! when they gonna let u out?

StrongFish91: If they don’t let us out soon, I’m going to bust their asses! I’m just organizing people right now.

ALPHYS: it ok if i crack the system?

StrongFish91: That would be great! Update me if you see anything strange.

ALPHYS: *gives thumbs up* will do! byyyyyyyye!

StrongFish91: See you later!

 

Alphys exited the message app and pulled out her battered laptop from under her couch. Thank the goddesses of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie it was the weekend. Alphys doubted she could take care of this with Mr. “I’m so important blah blah blah” Gaster breathing down her neck. She powered her laptop on, hands shaking slightly. Cracking a protected computer was a federal offense that could land Alphys ten long years in prison, and she knew this painfully well. Alphys took a deep breath. She pulled up her *nix terminal, and began to crack the system.

 

“I got it! I got it!” Alphys squealed, bouncing up from her dusty couch. Ebott Mall’s system had been well protected. However, it had fallen easily as soon as Alphys realized that one of the guard’s passwords was “drowssap.” That doofus really should have taken cybersecurity more seriously. Grinning in triumph, she created a super user profile and back door for herself in the compiler, naming them “u_need_2_change_ur_password_u_idiot.” It was not the most subtle name by far, but Alphys was confident that she had covered her tracks well. She was about to open the security camera system when her phone pinged again.

 

StrongFish91: NGAHHHHHHHHH!

ALPHYS: babe? whats wrong?! 0_0

StrongFish91: I’M A FUCKING FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALPHYS: fish? what? u on drugs?

StrongFish91: Last I checked, I did not have gills, Alphys.

ALPHYS: u trolling?

StrongFish91: I. TRANSFORMED. INTO. A. FUCKING. FISH!

ALPHYS: w8, i got the cams. let me pull up a pic. where r u?

StrongFish91: I’m in the Waterfall Sector food court.

 

Alphys opened the security camera application, wincing at the grainy feed. She scanned the windows. Ruins_Sector... Snowdin_Sector… found it! Waterfall_Sector. Alphys adjusted her wire spectacles over her eyes. She never really liked her eyes. They just seemed too narrow. Well, Alphys was undeniably Asian. Undyne said that Alphys’s eyes were stunning, but Alphys thought otherwise. Inspecting the camera feed, she almost did not recognize Undyne. Almost. However, Alphys could pick out her lover’s dyed crimson hair from ten billion miles away.

 

Undyne’s skin was now cerulean instead of its normal deep caramel color, and twin fins protruded from the sides of her head, just around where her ears would normally be. Her fiery hair seemed to have grown brighter, longer, and more natural; she had pulled it into a long ponytail with one of Alphy’s Mew Mew Kissy Cutie socks. Alphys did not even know why she had it on her. Undyne looked like a character from an anime, sort of. Maybe it was her inner weeb, but after the initial shock Alphys found it extremely sexy, and suddenly wanted to know if stroking Undyne’s cheek fins would cause her to… *ahem* feel good.

 

ALPHYS: omg u look gr8!!! @w@

StrongFish91: You really think so?

ALPHYS: yasss gurl. u look like you stepped straight outta hentai *winks*

StrongFish91: *blushes deeply* S-shut up! It’s not like I like you, baka!

ALPHYS: lol

ALPHYS: gonna get a drink. brb

 

Alphys pulled herself up to a more vertical position with great effort, huffing by the time she was able to stand. She made a mental vow to go to the gym - tomorrow. Alphys trotted towards the actually quite clean kitchen - it is very hard to dirty a kitchen when all you eat is cup noodles. When she arrived at her destination, she pulled a paper cup from the shelf and -

“Damn it!” Alphys swore as she stepped barefoot on the little shards of glass from her lemonade cup. Small beads of blood dripped from her foot as she hopped about like a one legged chicken, looking for a broom. No broom was in sight, (Alphys never swept) so as soon as Alphys felt a little better, she grabbed a paper cup and filled it the brim with tap water.

“B-bottoms up,” she mumbled, downing the cup of water like a shot. Alphys dragged herself back to the living room, flopping down on the couch.

The security feeds at the mall were interesting. It seemed like a large percentage of the shoppers had turned into some sort of animal human hybrid. They  appeared to have retained all of their mental facilities, as the predatory animal hybrids did not seem to be interested in hunting any of the herbivorous hybrids. Additionally, some seemed to have new abilities, which they harnessed to create food, fire, and even insects. Wow. That was one heck of a biological weapon. Alphys quivered excitedly in her chair. To think of all the research that could be done!

 

“Police have begun to report that shoppers inside Ebott Mall are turning into beasts as a result of the biological weapon detonated inside. The water is proven as the source of this change. If you live in Nyrual City, do not drink the tap water under any circumstances,” The hawt reporter on TV blared. Alphys stared at the empty paper cup in her hand. Fuck.

 

It was not just the cup that panicked her. Alphys’s hand was turning bright yellow, with her polished fingernails elongating into claws. Alphys knew she was Asian, but she definitely was not bright yellow. Quickly, she whipped out her phone and sent out a text to Undyne.

 

ALPHYS: ommgh, im chjanging 2!

StrongFish91: Now we can be twins!

ALPHYS: tths is nott fnny! im turninnng yelloe!

StrongFish91: Rotfl! Send me a pic!

 

By the time their brief conversation was over, Alphys was completely transformed. It was not painful, but quite odd to feel her backside extend into a tail. Looking in a convenient mirror, Alphys could tell that she was now some sort of weird dinosaur. Her once loose clothes now hugged her muscled up curves, and a long, spiny tail had broken through the back of her sweatpants. Her glasses now rested on a long snout, with gleaming white fangs extending from her sore gums. Sighing, Alphys pulled out her phone and took a selfie, making the background pink and glittery.

 

ALPHYS: (1 picture)

ALPHYS: happy now?

StrongFish91: You look cute, babe!

 

Phew. Thank goodness Undyne did not think she was some kind of freak. Lowering herself once again to the couch, - seriously, Alphys practically lived there - Alphys pulled up the security feed. 

 

A child staggered through the Ruins Sector, a dusty knife in hand. One goat woman blocked their way, a bright orb of fire in her fingers. The child was wearing a green shirt with one yellow stripe, and their eyes practically glowed crimson in the dim lighting. The Ruins Sector was the more - adult section of the mall, with dimmed hallways, violet walls, and neon stripes lighting the path. Children were not supposed to be in the Ruins Sector. Why was that child there? Were they afraid? Had they lost their parents? Security guards were supposed to be watching. Wait, where even were all the security guards during all this? Alphys figured that it did not matter at the moment. She continued to watch the child on the feed. They were covered in fine particles of dust, which trailed behind them like a cape. Alphys glanced down at her foot, where she had cut it earlier. Dust was floating off it small streams. Alphys at once made the horrible connection between the knife and the dust.

 

Alphys whipped out her phone yet again, and frantically pounded Undyne’s contact number. Her heart pounded in her ears.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Undyne answered. Thank goodness!

“U-Undyne, t-t-there’s -” Alphys stuttered, hyperventilating.

“Whoa, calm down! Deep breaths,” Undyne ordered. Alphys took three long breaths, steeling herself.

“Y-yeah. There’s a kid in the Ruins District. They-They’re a murderer, Undyne,” Alphys said. Undyne was silent for three long seconds.

“Son of a bitch! A kid? What makes you say they’re a killer?” Undyne asked. Alphys’ hands started shaking as she watched the kid tense up, as if to lunge towards the goat lady in a long purple dress.

“You know how we bleed dust instead of blood?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah. A man in the Hotland Sector decided to commit suicide rather than live life as a rabbit. It was hard as hell to calm everyone down after that little incident,” Undyne answered, grief evident in her voice. Even though she was a cop, Alphys knew Undyne despised seeing people hurt.

“T-the kid is absolutely covered in dust. It’s like if you looked in my closet!” Alphys feebly joked, trying to make a terrifying situation a little less scary.

“Shit. There’s nowhere to hide in the Waterfall District. I’ll evacuate everyone to the Hotland District,” Undyne thought aloud, worry evident in her tone of voice. 

“B-be careful babe, o-okay?” Alphys stuttered, gnawing her claws. 

“I will,” Undyne said, and hung up.

 

Alphys watched the goat monster turn to dust, and cried, curled up into a fetal position on her couch. She regretted having turned on the security camera’s audio setting, as she had heard the woman’s last words as she knelt on the floor, dying.

 

“... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... But them! Ha... ha…” The goat woman, Toriel, murmured clear as day as she heaves her dying breath. 

 

Alphys horribly recognized the goat lady’s voice. Toriel lived in the flat next door. She was a nice old lady who had tragically lost both her children, and divorced her big cheese husband the next year. She did make a mean butterscotch cinnamon pie, however. Alphys’ mouth watered, but quickly stopped as the salt of her tears hit her tastebuds.

 

Numbly, Alphys watched as the kid met an acquaintance from work, Sans, in the kid-friendly Snowdin District. For some reason, the kid did not kill Sans as soon as he shook their hand. Ah, the old whoopie cushion trick. Sans had pulled it on Alphys the first time they met. It was so fucking hilarious that Alphys had not laughed at all. Luckily, Undyne had managed to evacuate the Snowdin District into the back room of Grillby’s bar, which was, thankfully, locked. However, the kid mercilessly slaughtered anyone and everyone they came across, despite Sans’s increasingly creepy warnings. When the murderer met Papyrus, Sans’s cinnamon roll of a younger brother, they did not immediately kill them, like Sans. However, when Papyrus blocked their way, they brutally eradicated him just like the others.

 

“St… Still! I believe in you! You can do a little better! Even if you don’t think so! I… I promise…” Papyrus vowed as his skeletal head dissolved into dust.

 

Papyrus had never harmed a soul in his life! Why did he have to die? Alphys could remember when Papyrus and Sans had come over to her flat, laughing and joking over every type of puzzle imaginable. Alphys watched, frozen, as Sans stumbled up to the pile of dust with the red scarf sleeping on top of it. His eye sockets darkened, and he looked as if thought he was in an inescapable nightmare. Sans loved his brother more than the world, Alphys knew that.

 

Alphys switched on the PA system in that area of Snowdin, and spoke.

“Sans, can you hear me?”

“yeah. who is this?” Sans recited, still staring at the pile of dust that used to be his brother.

“Alphys. I hacked into the system,” Alphys explained. It seemed that her stutter was gone, washed away in a haze of adrenaline and grief.

“heya alphys. what do you want?” Sans asked. It seemed as if time around him had stopped, bowing to his incredible grief.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll do all I can to stop the killer. However, if I fail, I need you to stop them,” Alphys said. Alphys knew Sans had worked for the Special Forces Unit of the military for five years. He had become a raging alcoholic afterwards, and refused to talk to anyone about his time in the Special Forces, even his brother.

“Affirmative. Tactical location?” Sans asked, clearly switching back into old protocol from his military days. Alphys figured he had done this after one or two friends died before.

“Go to Judgement Hall. That’s the only spot the killer won’t be able to avoid,” Alphys commanded. Sans nodded, eye sockets still dark. He picked up the dusty scarf, and wrapped it slowly around his neck. When Alphys blinked, he was gone.

 

Alphys watched tearfully as the kid decimated the Waterfall District. She was rapidly gaining a horrible sense o f  déjà vu as the murderous child hacked every single monster to dust, even going out of their way to kill peop- what was Alphys’s species called? Alphys and all the people in the mall certainly were not human anymore. Monster. That had a nice ring to it. Alphys and the others were now officially Monsterkind. Anyways, Alphys was relieved that Undyne was in hiding. She glanced at the Waterfall district cameras, hearing the hypnotic glowing flowers echo screams, cries, and pleas for mercy. Wait, was that a child in a yellow striped sweater talking to Mr./Mrs. Murder-A-Lot? For the second time, Alphys frantically dialed Undyne’s number.

 

“Undyne! There’s a monster kid out there on the bridge in the way of the killer!” Alphys nearly screamed into the phone. She saw Undyne wince and hold the phone away from her ears(?) on the camera, wincing at the volume.

“Fuck! Are they safe for the moment?” Undyne asked, rubbing her temples.

“Yeah! You might want to hurry, they’re heading for the skywalk!” Alphys advised, phone shaking in her tightly gripped hand. Sweat was beading down her face. 

“I - I’m going to confront the killer,” Undyne breathed, determination evident in her voice.

“What? No! That’s just plain suicidal!” Alphys protested. Undyne was strong, but the child had taken down monsters twice their size without blinking an eye.

“I have to do this, Alphys. It’s not just us anymore. If this child escapes, they’ll kill everyone,” Undyne said with a tone that Alphys knew better than to argue with. When Undyne was worked up, boy was she mad.

“Al-alright,” Alphys’s stutter was returning with her fear, “If y-you d-don’t make i-i-it, I’ll evacuate everyone,” 

“Thanks babe! Wish me luck!” Undyne said cheerfully, as if she was going out to investigate a case or something normal like that.

“I-I’ll be wa-watching you fight!” Alphys assured, and then hung up. Dear holy son of a goat licker, what the fuck was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Just a self indulgent little piece I wrote while listening to Lone Digger five million times. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Should I continue this?


End file.
